What Happens Next, Then?
by kaydeeshay
Summary: Zed is getting the movies and long walks in the park with Addison he always dreamed of - but with a dark secret revealed by Addison's mom and judgement from others still on the horizon - the dream might not last much longer. Can he convince her they're meant to be despite the obstacles in their way? (Fluffy oneshot!)


**A/N: I thought this movie was going to be the most lame thing ever. I was proven wrong. It's extremely difficult for Disney to make a bad DCOM. I think I'll love them for as long as I live. I got an idea for a fic so of course I had to write it!**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own Zombies.**

* * *

Addison paces back and forth behind the front door of her house as she waits for Zed to arrive.

 _He's late. He has to be late._

She checks her watch. Only two minutes have passed since the last time she looked. She lets out a groan and rolls her eyes.

Her mother walks up behind her, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Addison jumps, letting out a sharp gasp as her fingers graze through her bleach-blonde hair. "Don't do that!"

Her mother gives her a tiny smile. "Sorry," she whispers "Nervous?"

The teenager shakes her head with vigor - as if the violent movement of the wisps of her hair could somehow convince her mother she were telling the truth - and gives her most convincing 'no way' expression.

Lips curling into a knowing smirk, her mother touches her shoulder again. "It's perfectly normal to be anxious, sweetheart. This is your first date."

"Second date," she reminds her. "And if you ask me, this one is a bigger deal."

Addison was thrilled about the law in Seabrook that had been passed recently; zombies and humans were finally able to coexist. What she wasn't as thrilled about was the fact that being comfortable with the law wasn't going to happen overnight; she knew some people were still hesitant of the idea. Since she and Zed were dating, the hesitance put a numerous amount of pressure on their relationship - convincing herself that the nerves were invalid wasn't going as well as she'd planned.

Forcing herself not to think of their possible reactions, she tried to change the subject. "Were you nervous before your first date with dad?"

"Of course! It was a disaster from the moment I got in the car. My sandals slipped off my feet. Needless to say, I tripped and literally fell into the front seat. Talk about mortified."

Addison let out a sharp laugh.

"Oh, it gets worse. During dinner, my hands shook so much that I knocked my plate onto the floor." She pinched the bridge of her nose, her cheeks flushing at the memory. "I was so certain he would never ask me out again."

"But he did."

"Yes, he did." Lines form as her mother's lips stretch to her cheeks once more, her voice barely above a whisper. "Believe me, whatever worries you have aren't worth worrying about. Tonight will go more smoothly than you think. Even if it doesn't, remember that Zed is probably just as nervous as you."

Addison bit her bottom lip, peering up at her mother. She gave her daughter's shoulder a soothing rub. The teenager let out a deep, cleansing breath. "I hope you're right."

Not wanting to add to the tension by wearing out her welcome, her mother turned to make her way toward the kitchen.

"Hey, mom?"

She stops abruptly and spins around quickly, eager to ease whatever nerves are still lingering. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Addison rushes over, grasping her in a tight hug. "I never thanked you and dad for giving Zed a chance. I know it must have been hard for you to accept him."

She felt her mother's muscles lock; her entire body seemed tense.

The young girl pulled away, unable to hide her concern. "What's wrong? You do accept him... don't you?"

Addison feels horror bubble into the pit of her stomach as an eerie, void expression sneak into her mother's eyes.

"You don't."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not that. It's just... there's so much you don't know."

"Then tell me," she begs.

She _needed_ her parents to accept Zed. She had never felt so connected to someone in such a short amount of time. In certain ways, she felt that he was more of a best friend to her than Bree was.

"Now is not the time."

"Please?"

Her mother closes her eyes, chest rising as she lets out a defeated sigh. "Alright. Follow me into the family room."

After taking their seats on the couch, there was silence that made the incessant ticking of the clock on the mantle more prominent; Addison could tell her mother was trying to get her thoughts together, but with each passing second her stomach was being twisted into an even tighter pretzel.

"You know before this new law passed that your grandfather was attacked by zombies."

Addison gives a small nod, urging her to continue.

"I've never told you this, but there was more to it than a bite of his ear - more to it than just him." She places a hand over her chest as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "It's just so hard to talk about."

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"You were bitten, too. That's why your hair is so different. You're part zombie."

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"That might not sound so bad, of course, but it was more than just a bite. We almost lost you. Both of you, actually. Your father and I came this close..."

She lets out a choked sob as she takes her daughter's hand in her own, and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You were in the hospital for weeks. I hated them for what they did to you. Now that I've gotten to know Zed, he doesn't seem dangerous, but you have to understand why I'm so skeptical. All the judgement... everything we've done... it's been to protect you."

The teenager's blue eyes widened. It all made sense. _They weren't trying to ruin my life. They wanted the best for me... because they came so close to not having me at all._

"Your father and I always tried to downplay how serious it was because we didn't want you to be afraid, but it was terrifying. If I had lost either one of you, I don't know what I would have done. Your grandfather gave us quite a scare, but he managed to bounce back fairly quickly... but you... you were so tiny... so helpless."

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Why wouldn't that dumb clock shut up? She wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the right words. It was no use, anyway. Nothing she could have said would have brought her mother any solace. Addison hated herself for putting her through this - for making her relive the hardest moment in her life. After several more agonizing seconds of discomfort, she stretched out her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, mom, I'm so sorry. You must have been so afraid. I wish I had known."

On the outside, she was trying to keep her composure, but on the inside she was shaken to the core. _I'm part zombie? I almost died? Mommy and daddy almost lost their baby girl. No wonder they hate zombies!_

The resounding chime of the doorbell breaks her out of her thoughts. Attempting to ignore the jackhammer in her chest, she wipes her clammy palms on the hem of her dress; her knees buckle as she stands. "That's Zed."

With a final wipe of her eyes, her mother lets out a light sniff. "Remember, your curfew is ten-thirty. Have a wonderful time."

Addison stood frozen in place; all she wanted to do was stay home. With a forced smile and heavy shuffle of her feet, she made her way to the door.

"Hey!" Zed beams the instant he sees her. "Are you ready?"

"S-s-sure." She sucks in a deep breath and hopes that he won't take notice of her trembling hands. _Make it through tonight and you never have to see him again. You can break it off as soon as the date is over._

Once they arrived at the restaurant, the peppy teen remained unusually quiet.

"I think I'm going to get a cheeseburger and fries. Much better than brains," he jokes with a wide grin. "What do you think?"

Addison slams down her menu. "I think I'm just going to get a salad."

Zed, who was clearly taken aback by her sharp tone, shot her a curious glance. "That sounds good." Clearing his throat, he places the menu on the table. _Don_ 't _take it personally, Z. Maybe nerves are getting the better of her._

The server brought their food. Addison picked at her salad listlessly while Zed attempted to make conversation, but her responses remained short. The green-headed zombie looked down at his shirt. Had he spilled something on it? Was there something in his teeth?

Hissing whispers caused his gaze to wander across the room. A couple in the corner was tucked cozily into their booth,pointing toward the two of them.

 _So that's it._

"We'd better go," Addison blurts, finishing the last of her soda. "We don't want to be late for our movie." As she spoke, she realized she was gratetful that a film would be the next part of their date. No talking required.

For Zed, the car ride to the theater was torture. The ten minute drive seemed to take hours.

 _Should I bring up those jerks at the diner?_

He glanced over at Addison, who was intently staring out the window with arms crossed defensively over her chest.

 _Nah. Better not._

Once they arrived at the cinema, he offered her popcorn and snacks, which she refused with an abrupt spin on her heel. Making her way to the theater without him, his stomach lurched; it was becoming harder to ignore his hurt feelings.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

There was no time to think about it. The movie was starting. With the way the evening was going, it was a welcome distraction.

"Great movie, huh?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck as they exit the theater.

"Uh-huh,"

"Still up for going to the park?"

"Sure."

They head toward his car. The ride buzzes with an awkward air, not that he expects anything less.

"You've been kind of quiet tonight," he comments, turning down the volume on the stereo. "Listen, this isn't about your hair is it? I told you, there's no need to be self-conscious. Mine's green."

Silence.

Now he knew something was up. She always laughed at his lame jokes.

Weaving into the parking lot of the park, he puts a sharp halt on the brakes. Making out the features of her face from the light glowing on the dashboard, he peers at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You're not... yourself."

"Oh, so you think you know me now?"

He reaches for her hand, gently intertwining their fingers together. "You know if somethings bothering you, you can always - "

"Don't touch me," she snaps, jolting her hand away. Opening the car door and slamming it with a forceful bang, she starts walking home.

"Addi, wait!" He jumps out of the car. She begins walking faster, but he reaches her in an instant. She can hear him behind her and curses those long legs of his. Placing a delicate hand on her shoulder, he forces her to face him. "Please talk to me," he begs breathlessly.

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong? Before you came to pick me up, I had to watch my mom in complete hysterics because when I was a baby I almost _died_. I almost died because I was attacked by monsters like _you_."

Zed's mouth goes dry; his feels his airway constrict and his breathing becomes shallow. He had been under intense tackles on the football field that left severe bruises - yet, somehow that hurt less than the venom of her words.

Her lips and voice begin to tremble when she manages to speak again. "I'm part zombie."

With that, Zed feels inner conflict wash over him. Part of him wanted to be furious at her cruelty, but he couldn't - not when he could sense how shaken she was. His arms ached to take her in them, but he knew it wasn't the wisest choice, considering her emotional state.

"I understand why my parents hated you so much now. How could you?"

"Me? _I_ didn't do anything! Besides, it's not like that anymore. You know it's not."

"Oh, really? So those Z-Bands are on your wrist for decoration?"

He focuses on the ground for the briefest of moments, not wanting her to see the pain she's causing.

The quiet is far too unnerving; she glances in his direction. For the first time that evening, her eyes finally manage to meet his. No bulging veins. No intense desire to destroy. Just... _Zed._

 _Why am I being so mean?_

She closes her eyes tightly in attempt to squeeze back the tears that are beginning to form. Reaching up to touch his cheek, their eyes meet again. She forces herself to keep his gaze. "I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I didn't mean it. You're not a monster."

He steps closer, licking his lips nervously. Cupping his hand over her own, he whispers, "I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't."

He smiles and begins rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," he answers, placing his forehead against hers. "I'm sure seeing your mother upset didn't help things. Taking all this in is probably- "

"No excuse," she finishes.

He gives a tiny shrug. "Maybe not, but still...I just thought you were nervous because of how people would react about-"

"About what?"

A blush creeps up his cheeks and he is instantly grateful for the dark. "You know... _us_."

Addison manages a small smile, then lets out a tiny sigh. "I _am_ worried."

"You shouldn't be," he declares, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. It's then he realizes he's trying to convince himself as much as he's trying to convince her. "I mean, this whole _us_ thing... it feels pretty good, doesn't it?"

"The best," she agrees, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

Her voice is soft...assuring... comforting.

As her fingernails begin to graze the back of his neck, Zed realizes that their foreheads are still touching. Suddenly, he is very much aware of how close their lips are. Chests rising and falling in sync with the shallowness of their breath, he leans in ever so lightly, connecting his to hers.

Addison closes her eyes; her hand grasps the back of his neck a little more tightly, pulling him closer. His arms make their way around her waist.

Sinister giggles and whispers break them out of their euphoric haze; Zed hesitantly breaks the kiss, his eyes searching for where the snickers are coming from.

 _Oh, great. The diner jerks strike again._

He bites his bottom lip in discomfort - not so much for what they think, but for concern of what she thinks. "Maybe public displays of affection aren't the greatest idea..."

"Eh, let them talk if they wanna," she murmurs with a cheeky grin. Standing on her tip-toes, she encircles his neck to capture his lips again, a slight tingle shooting up her spine as their noses brush in passing.

 _They've no right to judge, anyway_ , she muses as Zed's thumb begins caressing her cheek. _I'm part zombie, after all._

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy DCOM's! If you did (or even if you didn't), please let me know! I really enjoy feedback. Review, favorite... whatever your little heart desires.**

 **xoxo- Krys**


End file.
